


未来が信じられない（上）

by atoz1012



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoz1012/pseuds/atoz1012
Summary: *开头有部分打牌内容*因为剧情需要会出现非角色本人使用的卡组or卡出现 效果以OCG为准*有口胡、限禁卡、渣操*包含少量r-15内容*含有极少量尊绮暗示





	未来が信じられない（上）

**Author's Note:**

> *开头有部分打牌内容   
> *因为剧情需要会出现非角色本人使用的卡组or卡出现 效果以OCG为准   
> *有口胡、限禁卡、渣操  
> *包含少量r-15内容   
> *含有极少量尊绮暗示

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

关于“藤木游作与鸿上了见的交往了”这个小秘密，在二人正式交往差不多三个月开始，就已经不是秘密了。  
最先发现的居然是不灵梦。  
于是Ai、穗村尊和草薙翔一也知道了。

 

“为什么你会知道啊！”Ai愤怒的朝着不灵梦挥了挥拳头！  
“那个只要看就知道了吧……只不过交往的对象是通过排除法得到的结论。”  
“哈？！”Ai表示不能接受，“我天天跟着小游作！我都没看出来为什么你能看出来啊？？”  
不灵梦看着因为冲击过大而当机在一旁叨念着“男性？”“还是敌人？”之类的穗村尊，十分冷酷地翻了个白眼：“我面前就有一个活生生的例子，为什么会看不出来？”  
“哈？你在说什么啊？”  
“总之，现在的问题关键点在于，playmaker跟revolver交往这件事我们到底要不要出手……”  
草薙翔一的反应相比之下显得冷静得多，他一向不去干涉游作的决定。拍了拍还没缓过劲的穗村尊，回应到：“如果这是游作自己认定要做的事情的话，我是不会去干涉他的。”  
“放任他跟汉诺的首领？那个依旧想要毁灭电子界的revolver？喂？你们认真的吗？”  
草薙沉默不语。  
不灵梦看着一直无法冷静的Ai，摸着自己的下巴：“事实上，虽然跟Ai想的不太一样，我也有自己的担忧。”  
不灵梦拍拍穗村尊的脑袋。  
人心是非常复杂的存在，内里包含的感情也是十分复杂的……如果，playmaker对revolver的这份感情只是因为病症而引发的话……

 

——link vrains内 下层北区荒野——  
“speed duel实在太显眼了，虽然那个打起来会比较快……不过现在也没办法，开始吧。”  
少年点点头，“那么，就由我先攻。”  
playmaker站立在对面，link vrains内关于决斗的效果做的实在是太好了，虽然他想要再靠近revolver一点，但是大师场的地界就是这么大，快赶上半个篮球场了，再靠近就是犯规。  
“我通常召唤网络小龙，效果发动从卡组特召数字机灵守备表示！然后link召唤！link 1，连接蜘蛛！”  
“哈，才开始就这么干劲满满？”  
revolver看着绿瞳的少年，虚拟角色的表情简直是实打实的恶役标配，连带着说出口的句子也总让人感觉他开了嘲讽。  
playmaker脑补了一下站在对面的如果是鸿上了见的现实形象——嘲讽的意味一下就削减了大半，立刻就变成了揶揄。  
playmaker抿了抿嘴，继续自己的主要阶段，“……还没结束，因为连接蜘蛛的效果，我特召比特机灵，箭头设置。再次出现吧！link召唤，link2，代理龙！”  
“……你这家伙，一来就要link三连吗？”  
这个气势真是无法阻挡，playmaker伸手，三度开启link召唤。  
“link召唤再开，将代理龙与网络小龙设置到箭头，link召唤！link 3！解码语者！”  
revolver有些头疼的扶额，“……好吧，我现在承认你确实是十分想赢了。”  
“……我并没有理由要输在这里，了见。”playmaker直直看向revolver，“后场盖两张牌，我的回合结束。”  
“……那么，我的回合，抽卡。”

 

屋子外面烈日当头，不过丝毫不影响那些宅在家里的人们。鸿上了见这个时候正在自己屋子里捯饬电脑，link终端突然收到了来自现役高中男生的线上消息。  
『在吗？』  
『……怎么了？』  
『这周周六到周日，两天时间，有空吗？』  
『……又是约会？』  
了见皱了皱眉，少年对于约会的热情未免太高了，三个月的时间已经约会了有八次，好吧虽然他能理解处于热恋期的的男性迫切想要见到身为恋人的自己，但是——那个家伙现在正值暑假，身为自由身就结果来讲依旧是社畜的鸿上了见却并没有那么宽裕的时间。  
『想约你去海边。』  
『驳回。』  
『为什么？』  
『没有为什么。』  
然后对方便没了消息。  
等了五分钟确定藤木游作应该是放弃了，了见便又回到电脑前。  
然而键盘敲了没半小时，三条连续消息便敲响了鸿上了见的link终端。了见此时正咬着一根冰棍，愣了两秒才去看消息。  
第一条是：距离上次见面已经一周了。  
第二条是：我很想你。  
第三条是：我想要见到了见。  
…………………………啊好麻烦！  
了见回了消息，『……你作业做完了吗！』  
『嗯？要检查吗？』  
『为什么我非要要代替你的老师操心你课业不可啊？』  
——其实想说的是你们老师留下的暑假作业未免也太少了吧！  
『……( "･ω･ﾞ)』  
…………这个回复过来的颜文字又是什么鬼！那家伙终于被盗号了吗！  
『不行吗？』  
新追加而来的消息比起之前态度放软了不少，甚至都有点不像藤木游作一贯“不管行不行对方同不同意全都靠实力碾过”的强硬作风。他努力不去脑补某人弱小可怜又无助，作出了自己最大让步。  
『……既然如此藤木游作，那就跟交往之前说好的那样——交给决斗来定吧。』  
少年的勇气，来自其心意坚决前路笃定。  
一切的一切似乎都按部就班，鸿上了见是情理之中的意料之外，与少年牵连的羁绊变得越来越密不可分。  
只是这对于了见来说，却有种既定的命运感。

 

revolver十分具有王者风范的一挥手，帅得能让所有汉诺骑士像追星族一样尖叫——可惜在场的观赏者只有playmaker一人。  
“这样一来你的LP只剩下700点了，playmaker。”revolver嗤笑道。  
“…………”被点名的少年并不做声，看着自己线上线下性格差异巨大的恋人突然爆发式的一连串cobom表演，默默投去即使这样也十分喜欢的视线。  
revolver心里打了个寒颤。  
“哼……现在求饶的话，我说不定会大发慈悲放过你哦？”revolver尾音上挑，看着默不作声的少年，“无动于衷吗？那么……后场盖两张牌，我的回合结束。”  
playmaker低头看向自己的决斗盘，十分平静地抽卡。  
“因为上局的效果，解码语者重新特召回到场上。”  
“我从手牌通常召唤点阵图跳离士，箭头设置！link召唤，link 1，连接栗子球。接着从墓地发动点阵图跳离士效果，我要特召……”  
playmaker的特召宣言还没结束，便被revolver抢白：“这个时候，我要发动速攻魔法速攻旋转，特殊召唤金属被甲弹丸龙。”  
playmaker看着气势高涨的revolver不发一语。对方步步紧逼，跟着宣言到：“然后我要发动装弹枪管龙的效果，将金属被甲弹丸龙的守备力、攻击力下降500。”  
“接着发动金属被甲弹丸龙的效果——因为金属被甲弹丸龙成为了link怪兽效果对象，这张卡破坏，然后将这张卡存在过的区域相同纵列的对方的卡全部破坏……”  
“理所当然的，playmaker，与金属被甲弹丸龙在一列的是解码语者，我要破坏的目标自然是——”  
“打开盖牌，陷阱卡重编码存活发动。”像是早有预料般playmaker毫不犹豫打开盖牌，“我将解码语者除外，根据效果，可以从额外特召一只码语者，出来吧，编码语者。”  
“……避开了吗，playmaker。”  
少年没有回应，继续自己的召唤。  
“将编码语者与点阵图跳离士设置，link召唤，出来吧，link 4，防火龙！”  
蓝白相间的怪兽龙一出场便是气势十足。  
“发动防火效果，以和这张卡相互连接的怪兽数量的自己或者对方场上、墓地的怪兽为对象发动，将那些怪兽返回手卡——与防火龙相连的是连接栗子球，因此我要返回手卡的是ROM云雌羊。”  
“将连接栗子球设置，link召唤，link 1安全守卫者。”  
“因为连接栗子球送墓，发动防火龙第二个效果，从手卡特殊召唤ROM云雌羊，同时因为ROM云雌羊效果，我将备份秘书加入手牌，然后发动效果特殊召唤！”  
“打开盖牌，发动魔法卡电脑网优化，特召调试瓢虫女郎，同时发动效果，将堆栈修复员加入手牌。”  
“再次link召唤！出来吧，link 3，转码语者。”  
在revolver看来，原本已经回天乏术的少年居然一口气逆转召唤出了三只link怪。revolver半晌无语——不知道是不是他的错觉，面无表情的少年背后似乎燃烧着熊熊火焰，这种天命所归的气势让人产生一种被压得喘不过气来的错觉。  
搞什么！？这家伙疯狂说书的背后原因仅仅只是为了去海边？？你就那么想去海边吗？？？  
“…………playmaker。”revolver咬牙切齿看着对方。  
“还没结束，了见。”  
“…………？！”  
“我发动转码语者的效果，特召编码语者。然后从手牌发动魔法卡连接洞，在自己场上有link 4以上的link怪兽时发动，选择最多有自己场上的link 3以上的link怪兽数量的对方场上的怪兽破坏。”  
“现在，我的场上有防火龙，转码语者，编码语者三只link 3以上怪兽，因此，我要破坏的是——”  
装弹枪管龙、刺刀枪管龙、拓扑三叶双头蛇被全数破坏。  
“进入战斗阶段——这时候电脑网优化另一个效果发动，在码语者怪兽进行战斗的场合，直到伤害步骤结束时，魔法、陷阱、怪兽效果都不能发动！”  
“防火龙、转码语者、编码语者以及安全守卫者，共计伤害9100点。”  
少年抬眼，  
“是我赢了，了见。”  
“………………”  
这个时候明明没有风，revolver却觉得有什么吹乱了他的思绪。他扭过头去，皱着眉，缓缓吐出一口气。  
playmaker伸手在终端上敲了几下，将邮件发给无言以对的revolver，问到：“需要周六我来接你吗？”  
“…………”revolver半晌咬牙切齿地回应到：“不用！”  
然后立马登出。  
外面正好有人叩门。轻轻地连敲两下。了见摘下link终端，十分烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发，尽力平复心情后说到，“进来吧。”  
泷响子这才开门进来。  
“资料我带过来了，这边这一沓是……你怎么了？”  
“我在思考，我的卡组可能需要一些手坑。”  
“……呃？”

 

隔天Ai背着游作跑到草薙翔一的热狗车，一脸悲愤地向在场的三人控诉藤木游作究竟有多么无情无义始乱终弃。  
“小游作那家伙居然要出去玩！还不带我！”  
不灵梦察觉到了其中曲折，捏着下巴思考起来：“把你排除在外不应该是正常操作吗？……咳咳，这莫非是约会？”然后转头去问一脸愤懑的AI，“地点呢？”  
“不灵梦你这个家伙！！……算了，小弟说，好像最近有看到小游作有在查海边出行的资料……唉，就没有办法阻止吗？虽然浏览记录被删了但是我还是查到了点蛛丝马迹！他真的要去海边玩乐啊！！甚至还定了旅店！”  
听到旅店，还不太明白什么情况的穗村尊居然十分天然的想游作是哪里来的钱，草薙翔一手上翻热着香肠没停下，回了一句对方好像暑假都有在打工赚钱，不过具体做什么就不太清楚了。  
“……真好啊，说起来我也有段时间没有看到海了。”想起自己的家乡，穗村尊不可避免地想起绮久，暑假差不多快过一半了，要不要挑时间回去看看呢……  
“……真是没想到，playmaker居然是这么主动的类型吗？”不灵梦喃喃自语。  
“诶？为什么这么说？”穗村尊不明就里。  
草薙翔一、Ai以及不灵梦同时看向穗村尊，突然就成为车内焦点的他一脸不自在：“我说了什么吗……？”  
不灵梦拍拍他的头：“没关系，尊，你就继续保持这样下去也没有关系的！”  
穗村尊：“？？？”  
“总而言之，为了电子界的未来，为了小游作不被revolver那种坏家伙的花言巧语拐骗！我们有必要跟过去阻止这场闹剧——！”  
“我看你只是在怨恨playmaker没有带你一起玩吧。”不灵梦翻了个白眼。

 

到了约定好的周六，又是下午两点——  
“我以为你不是很想……”  
藤木游作呆呆看着面前装备齐全恋人，有些意外。  
鸿上了见穿得十分清凉，短裤凉鞋配背心，头顶是当发箍用的太阳眼镜，手上还拎着一个小型的行李箱。  
了见撇了他一眼，“怎么？我确实是不想。好吧……反正都决定要去了，就当休假好好享受有什么问题吗？”  
“没有……”  
游作迅速整理思绪，拎着自己的包，两人一同上了开往隔壁市的大巴车。  
了见刚一坐下，便摸出了眼罩要带上，本来游作已经做好准备可能会被质问这次出行，没想到了见完全不按套路出牌，居然打算上车就睡觉。  
游作伸手一拦，了见略微不爽看了他一眼，“干嘛？”  
“……你要睡觉？”  
少年这一开口像是点燃了炸药桶，了见差点跳起来给他一个头锤。还好游作之前伸手虚拦那一下，立刻反应迅速将恋人按回椅子上。  
“我说你啊——”了见拽紧了游作手腕，“为了你的海边计划，我昨天可是开夜车到早上7点才搞定了工作内容啊！”  
“7点？为什么不叫我帮忙？”  
了见的大部分工作内容游作都有能力帮他分担，尤其是网络上的那些。听到游作问得如此理直气壮，好像他天生就该帮了见分担这些一样。  
了见不怒反笑：“……哼，叫你做什么？毁灭电子界的新行动计划难道我还要告诉playmaker大人吗？”  
“了见……”游作的眼神因为对方的一句话变得危险起来，他压低了声音凑近自己的恋人，“我知道你没有这么做，但也没必要故意用这样的话来刺激我。”  
这个时候车子发动了，缓慢驶进主干道，了见顺势放开游作的手，去拉遮光帘，“……你再多说两句，我现在就叫汉诺动手去抓伊格尼斯，playmaker。”  
好吧，看来睡眠不足确实十分影响鸿上了见的心情，线上线下向来拎得特别清的了见居然会在现实叫他playmaker，这是真的生气了。深知继续下去也只会踢到铁板，游作便放任了见带上眼罩进入补眠模式。发了一会呆之后，无所事事的少年便刷起手机。  
正好这个时候草薙发来一条消息。  
『游作，你今天是出去玩……对吧？』  
游作感到奇怪，回复到：  
『发生什么事吗？』  
『不，完全没事，不用担心。玩得开心点。』  
『草薙哥？』  
『……多注意注意周围吧，游作。』  
这是什么意思？  
游作下意识看了看周围，车上不少人都跟了见一样选择了补眠，邻座是两个女孩子，正在玩着掌机游戏，似乎遇到了什么困难，压低了声音交流着。车内空调温度调得有些低，已经睡着的了见本能靠近了温暖的游作，头慢慢落在他的肩膀上。从没被这么倚靠过的游作下意识正了正上半身，立图给熟睡的恋人当一个合格的靠枕。  
之前几次约会都没能有机会见到恋人的睡颜，游作感到十分遗憾。虽然此刻了见的脸庞被眼罩遮住了大半，他还是端详了一阵。那平稳而舒缓的呼吸，令少年有种不真实的感觉。这种不真实来源于从未设想过的现在，那个一直以来心心念念的人正全心全意倚靠着自己，睡得如此香甜。  
……看来确实是累坏了。  
游作轻轻把头靠了过去，也跟着阖上眼休憩。

 

一个多小时后车子顺利抵达了目的地。邻市是个相当有名的旅游城市，因为靠海，主打项目多以海边相关为主。夏日时节正是旅游高峰，海边这个时候很是热闹。车站距离海边跟旅店还有一定距离，但是热闹的人潮从这里就已经能窥得一二，这正是夏日蓝天大海的魅力。  
游作把人摇醒，了见居然在车上进入了深度睡眠。被人弄醒多少还是有些不爽，眼罩摘了下来的瞬间，炫目的阳光透过眼皮，还没睁眼就有一种被闪瞎的错觉。  
——看来最近呆在室内的时间过长了，久不接触阳光，居然有点无法适应。  
了见立马把太阳眼镜带上，缓慢睁开眼。  
“没事吗？”  
游作的关心透露在脸上，手臂压在柔软的椅背上自上而下看着自己的恋人。  
“…………”靠得也太近了吧！  
见对方摇摇头，游作便爽快放弃针对了见的探查，他把两人的行李搬了下来，对着显然还有些迷糊的男人伸出了手，“走吧。”  
“……哦。”  
十分自然，没理由拒绝。  
“呜啊，好热！”  
车内温度与车外相差过大，刚一下车一股热浪便从脚踝袭来，盘旋而上直冲头顶，游作都有些受不了，更何况向来与空调为伴的了见。  
水泥路面被阳光晒得发烫，即使隔着鞋底都能感受到那可怕的高温，海的味道顺着风吹过来，混合着城市的气息反倒有些焦灼，了见皱眉，这种感觉实在不舒服。  
游作递给他一瓶水，了见没客气，立刻灌下一大口，那种异样的不适才被压下去。  
“这边。”  
提前调查好路线的游作在前面引路，示意了见跟上。  
“……你不热吗？”  
“刚下车的时候是有点不适，现在要好多了。”  
这家伙怎么适应的这么快。  
了见还在想难道差两岁就被拉开这么大差距，明明大家都是宅男谁怕谁啊。结果一抬头，看见沿路的商贩店家好像都有些焉耷的样子——太阳果然威力十足。好吧，不是自己跟不上少年人的节奏，根本就是这家伙太过异常！  
路边店家的冷藏柜上瘫着两只三花猫，注意到了见的视线，还十分给面子地甩了两下尾巴，尽职做到一店之主的责任招揽客人。于是本来只打算路过的了见，鬼使神差下拐过去买了两只雪糕。  
“订的旅店还有多远？”  
“不到800米。”游作接过雪糕。  
“800？……好吧好吧，不过就是800米而已……”  
“……还是很热吗？”游作看了看对方咬了一口的雪糕，“再等等吧，马上就能到了。”  
什么？这种安抚无理取闹的小鬼一样的语气是怎么回事？？  
“…………你，还是闭嘴别让我更烦躁了。”  
“……抱歉。”  
照理来说，夏日避暑通常都是往凉爽的北方走，虽然对于这趟两天一夜的短途旅行而言，就算往北走好像也没多大意义，但了见确实没想到游作会想要去海边玩。  
Den city本身也是靠海城市，作为运输与工业及信息科技为主，并不主打旅游。不过即使这样，拥有一两个自然奇景也不是多奇怪的事情。本身就居住在拥有星尘大道这样圣地一般的公园附近的鸿上了见而言，并没有什么新鲜感。无论是了见也好游作也好，少年时的际遇令他们无法像正常人一样在节假日与家人同游。像游作这样的，甚至无法感受到景色带给人心里的满足与安逸，能够感受到的也只有审美意义上的“好像很好看”跟“没什么感觉”这两种。而如今，曾互为敌人的二人成为恋人结伴来到这里，反倒有了那么一点无法言说的微妙感。  
……不过，怎么说呢，不愧是旅游城市，环境确实十分优美。路边大片的树荫多少缓解了阳光带来的热度。离开主干道，二人穿过几家店铺，顺着小坡往山脚靠过去，这种凉爽便跟着突显出来。茂盛的树木，加上附近人流也不大，比预想的要安静不少。这个时候正好有风吹过，几个玩闹的小孩精力十足地跑跑跳跳，看得人佩服不已。  
转过路口这个弯，他们便来到了目的地——一间装修的十分日式的民宿。  
民宿是网络上推荐的，对于定旅店这种事情一向秉持着够用即可的藤木游作，自然是不会有什么别的想法。按照他的行事风格，就算一板一眼定下个商务酒店也不是什么不可能的事情。而情侣约会自然不可能选择那种毫无趣味的地方，可游作又没有这方面的常识——不过在日本文化中十分有名的、就算他也多少有耳闻的某种旅馆必然是不能选择的——于是这间民宿便合情合理映入他的眼帘。  
坐落在小山脚下，靠海，且幽静。最重要的是，这里的视野非常棒，只要一开窗，从层层叠叠的房顶上就能望见碧蓝的海岸线，还有远处作为旅游特色而被人所熟知的回声崖。  
……网络还是有靠谱的时候嘛。  
“榻榻米吗……”了见开了窗之后便检视起屋内。除了榻榻米外，这里日式房屋典型的障子门与檐廊也十分引人注意。这间民宿内装充满了一种年代感，甚至在客厅的部分还放了一个神龛，一个刀架——了见查看了一下，刀架上放的两把应该是真刀，不过没有装上刀拵。客厅中间是一张小矮桌，矮桌上的花瓶里插着一只桔梗。  
桔梗是这里的市花，来时一路上见到不少。这家民宿的院子里也种了一些，除此之外还有几株稀稀疏疏的绣球花，蓝紫色的花球衬得桔梗花越发娇俏。而内室的墙壁上则挂了一张横卷轴，上书一心不乱，字体十分苍劲有力，足见书写者那心意虔诚一往无回的气势。  
……比起民宿来，怎么反而有一种道场的感觉？  
鸿上家家境良好，受到父亲的影响家中基本上没有保留什么日式的习惯，从家装到饮食西化的十分彻底，因此了见毫无例外是睡床派。他左右看看去翻壁橱，打开过后果然看到两套被褥。  
“……果然……”  
“嗯？”  
“不，没什么。”  
了见关上拉门看一眼时间，时针已经指向4点位置。此刻窗外的阳光比起午间出发时已经弱了不少，不过余威犹在，如果现在赶去海边的话，至少能在太阳下山前感受一把海水的乐趣。  
“那么，事不宜迟，去海边吧。”  
“等一下，”少年拦住拿上装备就准备出发的恋人，指了指自己的太阳穴，“来的路上看你几次都有在按这边……不舒服吗？”  
通宵带来的后遗症游作也是十分清楚，毕竟过去为了复仇以及查明真相，在时间的控制上少年并没有那么自由，通常都是压缩再压缩。他仗着年轻还觉得能扛住，通宵次数一多仍旧吃不消。来时一路上了见几次去揉那处，显然是不舒服。游作站到他面前，伸出手摘下了见头顶的太阳眼镜，跟着用另一只手去按压对方的穴位，试图缓解那些不适：“如果不舒服的话还是休息一下吧。”  
“……时间上的话，睡六个小时已经足够了。”了见抓住游作的手，“只是因为阳光太刺眼了而已，你不用太在意。”  
“没关系，”游作没有抽回自己的手，他盯着了见水色的眼睛安抚到：“总之，先享受一下我的服务吧。”

 

穗村尊对于两个伊格尼斯的所作所为完全搞不明白，但这并不妨碍他明白当下是个什么情况。从大巴车上一下来，他立刻小心谨慎四下查探，生怕在车站发现滞留的游作二人组。  
Ai从包内探出一个脑袋，十分不屑，“躲什么躲啦，我们特意坐晚一班车来的，不可能会遇上的啦！”  
“万一呢！”  
不灵梦缩在决斗盘内：“本来是很正常的，尊你再这样探头探脑下去反而会更引人注意噢……啊，已经有人在往这边看了。”  
“诶？！”  
草薙翔一因为要顾弟弟跟生意的关系没有跟着一起来，本来穗村也不太想跟过来，奈何Ai闹得实在太厉害——满心都是被背叛的伊格尼斯到底会搞出什么幺蛾子来，那还真说不一定。既然草薙走不开，无奈之下穗村尊只能当做自己是临时监护人，不情不愿跟了上去。  
“怎么样，Ai？”不灵梦问到。  
“游作那个负心汉！他们半小时前到达旅店，信息已经登录到网络了。怎么样，要跟过去就近监视吗？”  
“靠太近不好吧……”  
“有道理，那就在附近找一间。”  
“我还是觉得我们这样偷偷跟过来可能不太好……”  
“我反而觉得我们应该快点赶过去，”Ai小声哔哔，“毕竟在旅店住宿的信息能够登记在网络上，但是之后他们的行程就只能用肉眼来确认了——所以我还是觉得我们应该就近！比如就住在小游作他们对面什么的！”  
“对面？？？”  
“不能查消费记录吗？”不灵梦不同意太过靠近，“以playmaker跟revolver的警惕性，靠太近难免不会被发现。”  
“游作没有用电子支付的习惯啦！”  
“酒店内的监控呢？”  
“那个是后备手段，在那两个人眼皮子底下搞那些小动作总觉得要被发现…………啊啊啊啊啊啊！总之，我们来这里的目的不应该是阻挠吗？提前被发现了的话一切都完了！”  
“不不不，”不灵梦表示否定，“阻挠是你的计划，我只是有想要确认的部分而已，毕竟说到底尊才是属于我的那个……”  
“不灵梦！你这家伙想要临时反水吗！”  
“放轻松，在确认之前我们目的还是一致的。视情况在确认之后我们也可以继续一致。”  
“……那个……”穗村尊努力想要提升自己在两个伊格尼斯之间的存在感。  
Ai差点就要在车站的角落展现他狰狞的庞大身躯了，他向着决斗盘恶狠狠地挥了挥拳头，开口道：“不灵梦！入侵游作电脑的事情你也有份！我们可是一条船上的，现在想撇清是不是太晚了！”  
“退步了啊Ai，居然留下了足以被发现入侵过的痕迹吗？”  
“……你在胡说什么！我我我、我怎么可能！”  
“说到底你的阻挠计划根本就是空白一片，不如跟我们一起静观其变，再来决定要不要动手才是正道吧。”  
“你——！！！”  
Ai狠狠瞪回去，气氛似乎有点剑拔弩张。  
穗村尊被伊格尼斯们夹在中间欲哭无泪，Ai的行动完全在不灵梦的预料之中。他有些无奈想，自己的意见好像已经不重要了。

 

了见并没有真的睡着。  
这个时点再睡下去，恐怕深夜得失眠。不过不得不承认的是，比起坐在车上靠着椅背睡得缩手缩脚，确实还是平躺一下更能放松心情——当然被褥能换成床那就更好了。  
游作十分体贴，帮了见按压太阳穴许久。不适感确确实实缓解不少。  
此时二人简单收拾了一下出来逛逛。现在下海时间对他们来说有些晚，路上开始显现出傍晚的闷热感。天虽然还没有暗下去的迹象，但两人干还是脆选择出来祭五脏庙。  
距离民宿不远就是美食街，各种拉面店居酒屋文字烧都聚在这，日式传统料理仿佛在这里得到了升华。隔壁街也有不少西式店家，不过既然出来海边游玩，当然是更贴近日本特色的这边更受游客欢迎，寻着香味前来觅食的人不少，这个时点几家店内都已经是人声鼎沸，足见人气旺盛。  
民宿的老板娘在这同样经营了一家不大不小的餐馆，主打各式烤串以及海鲜。两人晃悠着出门的时候正好遇到老板娘，受到了热情的邀请。反正都不挑食，就干脆选择了这一家。  
“欢迎光临！啊，你们——”  
“晚上好。”了见十分亲切向老板娘打招呼。  
“晚上好呀，这边正好有两个位置，来来来。”老板娘果然十分热情，亲自招待两人去靠店内的位置坐下。  
这家店的招牌是烤串、海鲜与自家产的生啤——尤其是生啤，可谓远近闻名——相比市面上常见厂商生产的罐装啤酒而言酒精度数要高上那么一点，但入口新鲜清爽，麦芽香气十足，好评不断。  
游作年龄不够，老板娘自然没给他推荐酒，了见年纪够了，但是对于喝酒并不十分擅长。架不住老板娘的热情，了见便尝试了一扎——第一口下去，冰镇过后清爽的口感直冲脑门，简直不像他印象中装在罐子里那种沉闷的味道。  
“味道不错吧～”老板娘笑得十分自豪，“自家产的生啤，辅料放得很少，麦芽的味道才能被突显出来呢！”  
“哟西，两位的烤鸡肉来了！还有……”  
“噢～上菜了，两位慢用哦～”招呼完他们俩，老板娘便立刻赶去给下一桌点餐了。  
既然烤串先被送了上来，没有啤酒只有姜汁汽水的游作只能先从这边下手。鸡肉葱串、奶油干贝烧、烤鲭鱼，以及一盘刺身拼盘，菜品丰富。原本并不觉得多饿，在端上桌的瞬间闻到食物的香气，游作顿时觉得饥肠辘辘。与过去作为主食的各种快餐食物不同，这些几乎都是游作不常吃到的日式料理，配上调味用的塔塔酱之后，即使是吃惯了快餐的两人也不由得眼睛放光——确实十分美味。  
“好吃……”  
游作十分诚实地承认了除热狗以外还有如此之多的美食。  
“这些，比起晚餐更像是下酒菜啊。”了见看了看坐在对面的少年，“你没点主食，晚上不会饿吗？？”  
游作摇摇头，“不，点了老板娘说的‘今日推荐’。”  
“……这样啊。”  
一如既往，在这种事上毫无主见。

 

这一顿吃得可谓心满意足。  
从店内出来的时候，天已经完全黑了。  
对于身处于城市的人而言，生活或许才刚刚开始。  
从没体验过生啤清爽口感的了见免不了多喝了几扎。一出门便感觉有点微醺，空气中的热度消退了不少，取而代之的是人们洋溢的热情，路边不少人来来往往，一路笑笑闹闹；街边的店家迎来新一轮高峰，四处都充满着人情味。  
游作看了看时间，顺手拉住径直往前走的了见。了见不明所以，回过头去看他。  
“没事吧？”毕竟喝了酒，游作多少还是有些担心。  
“……稍稍有点上头……”了见居然还甩甩脑袋，“刚才还不觉得有什么……啊，那个生啤，居然后劲还挺足……”  
“要休息吗？”  
“……现在就回去？”了见似乎酒劲有点上来了，一想起并不习惯的被褥本能就不想回去，这一声反问将心思完全写在了脸上。  
“那稍微，散个步吧。”

 

游作带着了见顺着人潮走，原以为真是散步式瞎逛，结果来到海滩附近才发觉有什么不对劲的地方。  
大多数人群都停留在了这，附近还有不少穿着浴衣的姑娘，神情看着十分雀跃。天色已经黑了下来，嘈杂的人声多少令了见有些排斥，他扭头去看游作，“干嘛停在这？”  
游作眼睛亮亮的，一眨不眨的看着他。  
“你怎么……”  
游作伸出食指，在嘴唇上比了个“嘘”的动作，另一只手轻轻碰了碰了见垂在身侧的手，“马上就开始了。”  
“什么东西……”  
问句还没结尾，从了见脑后的天空炸出一声巨响，极速上升到烟火在最高处炸裂开来，映亮了少年的脸庞。  
了见回头。  
五彩的光点在夜空燃放到极致，然后消弭，紧接着第二、第三朵烟花跟着绽放开来。人群随着烟火上升绽放，发出赞美的惊呼。这些只在夏日的夜空里绽放的花朵，瞬间引爆了人群对于盛夏的全部幻想。  
“好美啊～”  
“啊啊，感动！果然还是这里的……”  
“呐呐，快看快看——”  
小姑娘们果然是最容易被感动的生物，在不打扰到他人的范围内尽可能表达出了对人造美景的赞叹之情。了见虽然惊异于烟花美的转瞬即逝，却更在意能想到带他来看这一场美的藤木游作。  
“……你，不会就是为了这个特意来这的吧？”  
“不喜欢吗？”  
少年没有否认。  
……不，怎么会不喜欢呢。特意做到这个份上，简直都要害怕起来了。  
“说到夏日的话，烟花大概是必不可少的一项了。不过Den city最近没有准备相关的活动，所以，想要看到的话，最近也是最好的就是这里了。”  
巨大的烟花还在空中持续绽放，焰色反应下五彩的花瓣如落雨，人们似乎触手可及。  
未曾如此近距离看见过烟花盛放，对于身处此地的二人来说皆是如此。这是十分难得的体验。那些飞溅起的金色之雨 , 因为一刹那的光耀将夜空映亮，接着化作星尘一般的光点，再迅速消逝。游作似乎都能闻到空气中的火硝味，了见看着那些五彩斑斓的光，脸上露出一种游作从未见过的茫然。  
“……了见？”  
听到游作叫他，了见回过头来。  
从烟火升空的那一刻起，了见背上便生出一种燥热感。那感觉随着游作的声音而逐渐加重，明明烟火升天时的爆炸更响亮，却盖不住近在咫尺的心跳。  
“很漂亮……”  
听了见这么评价，游作露出松了一口气的表情。  
“这个，应该不是巧合吧？”  
“嗯，”游作点点头，“稍微查了一下，正好周末过来，能赶上这最后一场。”  
了见“唔”了一声，游作还没理解透彻这一声具体是满意还是不满意，就看到了见的目光落在自己脸上，直到烟火结束。游作下意识伸手去捉对方的食指。他掌心温度偏低，了见大概是因为喝了点酒，每寸皮肤上都透出高于自己的热度，只是这一点点的接触，便产生了十分鲜明的差异。  
目光好像接触了，又好像没有接触。不过这并不妨碍游作误会了什么。  
他的头向了见缓慢靠近。  
被对方掌心挡住趋势的游作眨了眨眼，了见眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。  
“……你凑过来干什么。”  
这并不是询问。  
少年骤然放大的脸一半被挡在手掌之下，光线并不十分明显的当下，只有路灯的光自高处投下，衬得对方眉目深邃，掩出的阴影都变得浓烈起来。游作一脸淡定，一点都没有被现场抓包的难堪，反倒十分坦荡地回答：“我以为你想要接吻。”  
“哈？”  
少年的声音被手掌隔得有些发闷，“你一直盯着这边看，我以为……”  
绚丽的烟火过后，回头看看身边的恋人是十分正常且合情合理的事情。何况两人之间交流也没断过，不就多盯了几秒眼睛跟脸，怎么就读出了想要接吻的讯息？  
了见挑眉，“在周围都有人的情况下？”  
“不行吗？”  
“……就算是完全陌生的城市，我也不会想要跟你在大街上接吻。”  
游作歪了歪头，“不是大街上就可以了吗？”  
“不要偷换概念啊，你这家伙。”  
游作伸手去握了见盖在他下半张脸上的那只手，手心手背的温度差相互感染，咸咸的海风送来热浪到二人身边。一望无际的海平面上星也无月也无，而身后巨大的现代化城市散发出强烈的光，却能取代星月映亮夜空——这既是现代的奇迹，也是无可名状的悲哀。  
游作突然开口，却没有出声。  
随着少年嘴唇一张一合，烟火大会散场之后四周的人也渐渐散去不少，海滩附近几乎只剩下零星的几个人。  
那，我可以吻你吗？  
少年无声的询问。  
了见抽回手捂住自己的脸，半晌咬牙欲碎，“你……！”  
游作还在等他的答复。  
他身后是万家灯火，头顶路灯的光幕淋了一身，无论再怎么梦幻，都无法改变地点是人来人往的公共场合这一事实。  
了见眼神游移，最后在心里叹了口气，伸手去揽游作的后颈。  
“……………仅此一次。”

 

之前了见从未认真的想过，这场起源于决斗胜负的交往最终将何去何从。可以是无疾而终，也可以是背道相驰。反正无论如何，在他的概念里大概无法拥有一个传统意义上的好结局。  
因为从相识之初，他们就已经站在了对立面上。  
二人的人生是两条跌宕起伏的线，他们在两个命运的点上相交，而后渐行渐远。前途渺茫，少年拼了命一样向他不断靠拢，了见落荒而逃。  
现在，两条线被强硬地扭在一起。  
了见坐在窗前，手掌撑在榻榻米上。外边薄霭的天色被满城灯光映衬得将明未明，云层渐厚，看这天气似乎要下雨。怪不得白天感觉无比闷热。少年撑着窗棂，立于上位，轻轻回应着这个被无限延长的吻。  
他们已经回了房间，在人来人往的公共场合也许别有情趣，但微弱的灯光从窗外透入室内时，却让内里越发缠绵。了见的手不自觉顺着游作的脊背往下。对方脊线明显软下来，骨骼的坚韧在掌心贴合，那是只属于这个年龄的蓬勃。少年的一条腿阻在他的双腿之间，也许是下意识的占有，了见被禁锢在这个未成形的拥抱中。  
大概因为这种半仰着头接吻的姿势，了见觉得有些疑惑，好像少年在顷刻之间长大，搂在怀里还有点份量。幸好背靠着墙壁，这重量压下来不至于要命。  
“你笑什么？”了见伸手去捏游作的脸。  
被终止的吻并不会因为一句问话就单方面宣布结束，游作知道在这种昏暗的环境下对方不可能看得清，说一个大部分时间都是面瘫的人在笑肯定是瞎掰。他继续凑上去，轻啄了见的嘴角下颌。温柔的动作因为节制而显得恋心甚笃。  
“你这家伙……”了见撑着对方肩膀想要抬起身体，被煽动后又一次吻了回去，舌尖从口腔滑过，湿润的空气在唇齿间流转，了见愤而去含咬游作的下唇，留下一个不甚明显的齿印。半晌后他有些微喘，在换气的空隙中闷闷道，“果然是蓄谋已久……”  
“什么？”  
了见嗤笑一声，用膝盖去顶少年胯下，他抬眼，语气十分挑衅，“那不然你现在是什么状况？”  
被一针见血的指出弱点，游作居然还能摆出一副坦然的面孔来。外面的灯光越过窗棂只印了半截在少年脸上，绿色的眼睛盯过来的时候似乎在发光。  
“……我没有。”  
游作顿了顿，似乎是觉得这样的辩驳太过苍白，有些垂头丧气，“我………并没有蓄谋已久。”  
同恋人缠绵会有反应实属正常，站在游作的角度来看就是如此简单明了，虽然他并没多少这方面的知识。然而换个角度，在被半压在窗下的了见看来，两天一夜的短途旅行，晚餐的生啤甚至是饭后绚丽的烟火大会——一切都变得别有用心起来。  
了见看他一眼，水色的眼眸因为讥诮而黯艳。他语气轻柔，尾音上挑：“胆子不小啊，在哪里学的这些东西？嗯？……未•成•年？”  
“了见……！”  
说话间，了见的手掌沿着游作腰线径直拉开对方裤子拉链，隔着内裤触摸到半勃起的热度。酒精的劲头还没完全散去，意识不太能集中——就比如了见去拽少年裤头的时候，竟然还有闲情想如果这个时候摸出套子来是不是就能坐实对方不怀好意了。  
少年的反应十分青涩，几乎是立刻就想伸手去拽了见，但是意志又沉湎于对方轻柔抚触下挑起的火焰。动作僵在半途，最后只能轻轻搭在对方肩膀上。  
“今天的话……算是出血大放送。”了见抵着游作的额头，声音听上去有些闷，他喃喃到：“酒精，多少还是有点碍事……”  
“唔、嗯……！”  
作为十六岁的少年，日常沉迷复仇，手段主要都是决斗——怎么想对方过去单调的人生状态下都是只会是毫无经验的菜鸟。虽然没有对未成年出手的意思……既然对方都这么“用心”了，那就作为奖励，稍稍犒劳一下蓄谋已久的高中生吧。  
从裤中释放出来的半勃起的器物被全然掌控在手中。高中生被逼得脸颊发红，表情上倒没看出半点难堪，眷恋的姿态那么磊落。恋人的手指从根部开始，最终抵达系带的部分，刺激的感觉在一瞬间冲击着少年的四肢百骸。那是不常有的感觉，像是灭世一样的快乐，由了见再一次为少年呈上。游作半闭着眼，光幕落在他的额头上。偶尔眉头还攒动。他是在思考，但并不显得苦恼。  
真是无法言说啊，自己的前半生的都由着这个人而展开，那些绝望的、希望的、美好的、破灭的瞬间，媲美最极限的剧集，在跌宕起伏一波三折之间来回折腾。  
干燥的套弄令少年多少有些不适，顶部渗漏出的液体不过杯水车薪。他发出微弱的呜咽，但是恋人的抚触又令心底溢出兴奋与渴求，自然不想对方停手。这种矛盾的反应十分诚实地反馈给了年长者，了见安抚地吻吻游作的下颌、耳垂，然后抽身去了浴室。  
回来之后的了见将果味的沐浴露涂在少年下身的柱体上，果味与他身上酒的香气氤氲在周遭，甘甜而清爽。游作觉得口干舌燥，被充分润滑过后的柱身在套弄之间发出细微的水声，任何动作都像是挑逗。  
在双手中逐渐嚣张炽热的控制，以及轻易便能掌握恋人愉悦与痛苦的变换——这一切都在昭示着一种微妙的掌控了对方的陶然。少年胸腔内鼓动的心脏在安静的环境内清晰可闻，为link vrains内的英雄带来几分可怜的味道。  
从下方逐渐炽热起来的快感灼烧着少年的认知，鼻息因为一双手而渐渐粗重，游作亲昵地靠上去，本能想要更多。  
“了见……”  
“……嗯？”  
他关注着少年的一举一动，对方突然叫他的名字，了见把注意力从手上重新放回对面脸上，跌入眼中的是另一双眼——热情的，且无法阻挡。  
说不出来这种感觉究竟是可爱还是可怕，那磅礴的情热从坚冰下渗出，了见没有理由漠视这样的挑衅。他咬住他的嘴唇，往更深处试探，手上动作没停下，连带周围的空气都跟着染上热度。  
游作最终释放在了见的手中。

 

tbc.


End file.
